As Cinco da Manhã de Um Domingo
by Mlynx
Summary: Harry estava dormindo tranquilamente quando foi acordado por um balde de água fria e uma esposa muito p da vida, o que ele tinha feito no banheiro?


Harry acordou sentindo como se tivesse levando um tapa de uma luva mergulhada em nitrogênio líquido e jogado dentro d'água ao mesmo tempo.

Confuso e desorientado ele olhou ao redor tentando entender o que diabos tinha acontecido e como ele tinha ficado molhado dos pés à cabeça enquanto estava inocentemente dormindo em...

Onde é que ele estava mesmo?

Harry balançou a cabeça colocando as ideias no lugar.

Ah, ele se orientou melhor...

Na sua cama.

Na casa dele.

Morrendo de frio.

Com a sua esposa o olhando com aquele olhar de 'eu vou te matar agora Harry Potter!', que ele preferia não conhecer, mas não era o caso.

Passando a mão no rosto ele sentou na cama avaliando a sua situação.

Estava completamente molhado.

Ainda com a roupa de dormir.

Olhou no relógio: 5:00 da manhã, dia: Domingo.

CINCO DA MANHÃ DE UM DOMINGO!

E ele estava acordado.

Ok, agora ele não sabia mesmo o que tinha acontecido mesmo.

Tirando os olhos de si ele olhou para a sua esposa.

Gina estava de pé, ao lado da cama, a cara amarrada e um balde vazio debaixo do braço.

- Você quem fez isso? – Perguntou _ainda_ tentando entender a situação.

- O que você acha? – A ruiva falou colocando o balde em cima da cama e cruzando os braços.

- Que você fez. – Que outra explicação havia?

- Então porque pergunta?

Harry respirou fundo, ele estava pisando em ovos, e deixa-la irritada devia vir com um aviso do ministério: 'Pode causar graves lesões corporais, mutilações graves e em casos extremos morte'. Por isso passou a mão pelo rosto, esfregando um pouco e tentando pensar na forma correta de não morrer em um domingo com apenas 22 anos de idade.

- Reformulando, Gina porque você fez isso? – Perguntou com calma simulada.

- Agora você está falando direito. – Ela pegou o balde de onde tinha colocado e andou até o banheiro do quarto.

Ela ficou um tempo lá e ele esperou até que ela voltasse, se estivesse mais consciente talvez ele tivesse sido mais esperto e levantado, mas ele ainda não tinha acordado totalmente.

- Venha aqui Harry Potter. – Gina não gritou, não elevou a voz, só mudou o tom.

O homem passou por uma das cenas mais desajeitadas da sua vida quando tentou rapidamente levantar e correr para o banheiro: Ele estava coberto com o lençol e acabou caindo de cara no chão.

- De preferência sem molhar o resto do quarto. – Ela disse e deu um longo suspiro enquanto ele levantava.

Resignado ele se livrou do lençol ensopado e andou até a sua mulher que lhe esperava recostada no box do banheiro olhando para ele irritada.

- Que eu fiz agora? – Perguntou.

- Olha isso. – Ela disse indicando o banheiro com gestos dos braços. – O que tem de errado nessa cena?

Ele pensou: 'o fato de que eu fui acordado AS CINCO DA MANHÃ DE UM DOMINGO, com um balde de água pela minha esposa e arrastado até o banheiro.'

Mas provavelmente aquela não era a resposta que a ruiva procurava.

Pensando apenas em sua sobrevivência e na do seu casamento Harry olhou ao redor com cuidado.

Box...ok.

Privada...ok.

Balcão...ok.

Pias...ok.

Espelho...ok.

Chão...ok.

Paredes...ok.

Mulher irritada...ok.

Sabendo que provavelmente dormiria no sofá naquela noite levantou os ombros e disse: - Não vejo nada fora do lugar.

- Você tem certeza Potter? – Ok, agora ele se sentia de novo um pirralha levando um bronca.

- Sim?

- Não. – Gina fez um movimento com seu dedo indicador como se ela estivesse explicando a uma criança e andou até a privada. – Olha para isso. – Disse usado o mesmo dedo para indicar o objeto branco.

Não tinha nada de erra ali, certo?

Harry avaliou novamente, mas não achou nada de errado.

- O que tem o vazo Gi?

- Como assim o que tem o vaso Potter? Você não abaixou a porra da tampa.

Era aquilo?

ELE NÃO TINHA ABAIXADO A TAMPA?

ACORDADO AS CINCO DA MANHÃ DE UM DOMINGO porque não tinha abaixado a tampa do vaso sanitário?

- Que tem? Eu baixei o acento.

- O que o tampa faz que o acento não faz Potter? – Ela voltara a cruzar os braços e inclinara a cabeça para o lado.

- Fecha tudo?

- E o acontece quando se dá descarga e não se fecha tudo?

- Ahnnn, nada? – Resposta errada, né?

- As bactérias se espalham Potter, é nojento pensar que eu vou escovar os dentes com as bactérias dos seus dejetos porque o senhor não abaixou a tampa e ainda por cima deu descarga. – Ela fechou a tampa com raiva e surpreendeu a ele que achou que o barulho não poderia ser tão alto.

- Errrnn...Desculpe?

Gina respirou fundo, uma, duas, três vezes e então saiu do banheiro passando por ele.

- Quero um escova de dentes novas e a cama e o chão que o _senhor_ molhou secos antes de eu voltar para o quarto, o que vai acontecer em exatas 24 horas, não durmo hoje com você com a boca suja senhor Potter e quero a minha cama seca.

A porta fechou com força e deixou um Harry confuso e molhado no meio do quarto.

Ele pensou que não dormir com ela naquela noite seria melhor porque seria muito ruim se o menino que sobreviveu morresse porque não baixou a tampara da privada.


End file.
